


What'd you call me?

by euphoniumheartbreaker



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Claws, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniumheartbreaker/pseuds/euphoniumheartbreaker
Summary: After you accidentally let one of your kinks slip, Pennywise has a mind to tease you over it.





	What'd you call me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine accidentally calling Penny "daddy" and him mocking you mercilessly
> 
> Check out my tumblr! Euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com  
> Requests/Prompts are open!

Your hips rolled down against his, grinding down against his firm arousal. Pennywise hissed out, the hands that were holding onto your waist tightening, pulling you down closer to him. Strands of your hair fell down your shoulders into your face and he released your waist, pushing your locks away before his lips brushed against your neck. A shiver coursed through your spine feeling his teeth lightly rub against your neck as he sucked and nipped at the skin.

A breathy moan made its way out of your mouth and you felt heat flood down to your core. Pennywise inhaled deeply, his senses tasting the arousal that emitted from you as well as the tinge of fear that came with coupling with such a large powerful being. He growled out, his more feral senses taking over as his claws scratched down your skin, leaving angry red marks. “What do you want, sweetheart?” He huffed out, raising his hips to grind against your own. “Want me to shove you down onto my fat cock?” 

You groaned out and nodded your head, unable to think of anything else except for the rising anticipation for what was to surely come. “Fuck- Please daddy, just fuck me already~” 

His body tensed beneath yours and you proceeded to stop mid-grind and look up at him to be greeted back with wide eyes, not believing what had just slipped out. You audibly gulped, humiliation overcoming all of your senses before you moved to stand up off of his lap. “I-I’m sorry. I think I’m just gonna go and-“

His large hands grabbed your hips and held you down onto his lap, holding you still. “What’d you call me?” A whimper left your lips and your moved your hands to his, trying to get his fingers to unhinge. Pennywise smirked, eyebrows raising with amusement as he took in how flustered you were. “Ah ah ah~” His upper lip curled back, revealing his sharp teeth as he grinned down at you. “You’re not leaving until you tell me what you said.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, shooting a glare his way before glancing down at your lap. Heat flooded your cheeks as you managed to mumble out. “I called you daddy…”

A chuckle left his lips and he rolled his hips up against yours before he growled out. “Such a naughty little human.” A whimper left your lips as his fingers brushed against your skin. His claws protruded through his silk gloves, tracing lightly making you shiver out. “Perhaps I’ll need show you what daddies can really do~”

Before you were able to comprehend what was going on the sound of fabric tearing echoing throughout the room followed by the sensation of cool air hitting your torso took you by surprise. You looked up at the clown with eyes wide from shock before you keened out feeling his claws lightly run up your back. The cool air made your nipples harden and you found yourself holding back moans when he pinched them, tugging lightly. “You like this, sweetheart? You like it when daddy touches you?”

You were too turned on to be embarrassed, nodding your head without a single thought while you watched him lower his head only to open his mouth. His tongue flopped out of his maw and twisted before it curled around your tight bud, sucking and pulling while his hand made sure to give your other one attention. A breathy moan left your lips as you slowly rotated your hips, biting your bottom lip feeling his firm arousal beneath you. 

He rolled his golden eyes and released your nipple before giving you a smug smile. “What? You just can’t wait for daddy to fuck your little cunt so hard you can’t walk for days?” You froze, opening and closing your mouth without any words coming out before he snorted and continued. “Such a dirty little girl… You’re probably just waiting for me to bend you over already and fuck the living daylights out of you…” 

You only managed to groan out with need and nod your head, not trusting yourself to say anything. Pennywise shook his head, pinching your erect nipple painfully so that you yelped out. “You have to ask nicely, sweetheart.”

You huffed out in annoyance, glancing up at his smug face before you muttered. “Please fuck me.” 

 

Your request was met with tutting as Pennywise grabbed your waist tightly, his claws digging into your soft skin, making your squirm. “That’s not how you ask little girl…”

Your eyebrows furrowed out of frustration before you sighed out, just wanting to get off at this point. “Daddy, please fuck me~” 

Pennywise’s lips curled into a wicked grin and he rolled his hips upwards, grinding against your cunt. “‘Bout time you asked little girl.”


End file.
